net nabby,beyblading,martial arts,& digimon Oh my!
by shikarimon
Summary: um... i'm very bad at summarizing this... couples are inside... and PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! ARIGATOU!... Tyson has a sister? What's going to happen? Find out!


NET NABBY, BEYBLADING, MARTIAL ARTS, AND DIGIMON! OH MY!

by: hotachan4ever

AN: I hope this would be great for everyone to read. I am very bad at doing these things. Hehehe

Disclaimers: I do not own Beyblade, Digimon, Megaman NT Warrior, and whatever names I have here, except for the nickname Selene, net nab, Cosmic, bitbeast, Serene, digimon, Lunamon and Kagemon, their digivolve forms, Hikarimon, Desrevolumon, Shikarimon, and Shinomon, their attacks, and anything I add here made by me. My friend, K.L, owns Sayuka, Benjamin, and the net nab, Yangman. Lyrics are from "Groovy" by Hirose Kami and not mine. DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!

Couples: Tyson/Kai, Max/Ray, Kenny/Hillary, Tai/Serena, Matt/Sora, Izzy/Mimi, Kari/T.K., etc.

Tyson's house:

It was a bright and sunny day. Everything was very peaceful until... "Tyson, what are you doing reading a comic book right now," asked an angry brown-haired girl talking to a blue-haired boy. "What does it look like, Hillary? We still can't find Dr. Zagar, and I need to relax from all of your whining," said Tyson. That started another fiasco with Hillary and Tyson.

"sigh Can't you get along with each other," asked a black-haired boy, a blonde-haired boy, and a brown-haired boy. "Kenny, Ray, Max. Just leave them alone," said a silver-haired boy. "All right, Kai," the three boys said. Later that day, a blonde-haired woman and an old man came into the room. "Hey Mr. Dickinson, Dr. Judy/mom," said the Bladebreakers. "We still didn't find anything on Dr. Zagar," said Judy. Everyone was in his or her own little world. "Tyson," asked Max, now breaking the silence. "Yeah, Maxy," asked Tyson. "Well, I was wondering where your grandpa is," he said. "Yeah Tyson. Where's your grandpa," asked Ray. "Um... he went to the airport to pick up someone," said Tyson. "Who," asked Kai. "Um... well... I guess I can tell you. Grandpa is picking up Serena," said Tyson. "Who's this 'Serena'," inquired Hillary. "Why should I tell you," asked Tyson. "Just tell me," said Hillary. "No," said Tyson, "Besides, it sounds like you are jealous or something." "I am not," said Hillary. That started another bickering between the two.

At the airport:

Tyson's grandpa was waiting for Serena. He looked around and saw a shoulder length blonde/silver-haired girl. "Hey Serena, my girl. Over here," shouted Grandpa. The girl turned around and ran towards Grandpa. "Grandpa! I missed you so much," said a hyped Serena. "I miss you too, kiddo," said Grandpa, "Let's go back to the dojo." Serena nodded enthusiastically, had helped in getting her things, and went into a blue van. "I can't wait to see Tyson again," said Serena. Grandpa smiled, turned on the car, and drove away from the airport.

Back at the dojo:

Tyson and Hillary are still going at it again. "Shut up," shouted Kai. Everyone quieted down and stared at Kai. "I need to concentrate," said Kai. Just then, the blue van came up to the driveway. "Where here," said a voice, which sounded like Tyson's grandpa. "I am so glad to be back here again," said another voice, a feminine voice at that. "Go inside and I'll get your things," said Grandpa. "You sure you don't want me to help carry anything, Gramps," asked the feminine voice. "I'm sure. Now, go inside and..." but was interrupted by Tyson shouting, "SERENA!!!" Everyone in the dojo saw Tyson run outside and went around the corner of the dojo. Everyone shrugged and followed after him, wanting to see this 'Serena'.

Outside of the dojo:

Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hillary, Dr. Judy, and Mr. Dickinson saw Tyson hugging a girl the same age as Max and Hillary. Once Tyson let go of the girl, everyone saw what the girl looked like. The girl had shoulder length blonde/silver hair. On her head was a butterfly clip. She was wearing a light blue shoulder-seeing top and a short blue skirt, showing her legs. On her feet were ankle length socks and white tennis shoes. When they looked at her face, she had the most crystal blue eyes full of life, innocence, and happiness.

She smiled at them and asked, "Tyson, who are they?" "Oh, them. Well, the brown-haired boy is Kenny, but we call him the chief. The blonde-haired woman is Dr. Judy. The blonde-haired boy is Max, the black-haired boy is Ray, the old man is Mr. Dickinson, and the silver-haired boy is Kai, team captain of our little group. And all of us make up the Bladebreakers, Serena," said Tyson. Hillary was fuming because Tyson forgot to introduce her. "What about the brown-haired girl," asked Serena. "Her. She's just a nobody," said Tyson. Serena giggled, walked up to Hillary and asked, "Since Tyson did not introduce you, what's your name?" "My name is Hillary," said Hillary through angry eyes upon Tyson. "Well, everything is all set. You can go to your room now," said Grandpa. Serena raised her eyebrow and asked, "Really?" "Yup. While Tyson, my man here, was introducing you to the team, I was setting everything up for you," said Grandpa. "I doubt it," muttered Serena. "What was that," asked Grandpa. "Oh nothing," said Serena while walking into her room. Everyone else followed her inside the room.

Inside Serena's room:

Everyone saw a high-tech computer, beyblade parts, and a lot of unique cards. "Wow," said Kenny, "You have the best computer in the world." Serena smiled and said, "Well, I need to have one to get a lot of information on net nabby tournaments, beyblading tournaments, martial arts tournaments, teams competing, people I work with, and finding people. Many times, these tournaments help me win on beyblading, martial arts, and net nabby techniques. Sometimes, people I face up against are unaware of my techniques." "Wait a minute. Did you say you can find anyone," asked Grandpa. "Yes, I can," said Serena. "Can you help us find a Dr. Zagar? We believe he stole a rock containing bitbeasts," said Tyson. "All right. Let me turn on my computer first." Her computer turned on and was showing a background of her friends in Obaida. "Let's see. Type in 'Dr. Zagar'. And we need to wait a while," said Serena. Everyone nodded and sat patiently.

Thirty seconds later:

"Found him," said Serena. Everyone else was amazed at her fast info search. "Really?! Wow! This is faster than Dizzy over there," said Kenny. "Hey! I can be fast when I want to. It's just hard to find someone who has disappeared for a long time," said an irritable Dizzy. "So, how did you do it so fast," asked Dr. Judy. "Um... well... you see, I've already got info on him a while ago," said a nervous Serena. Everyone was confused by the explanation and said, "Meaning/Elaborate please." Serena laughed nervously and said, "I worked for Dr. Zagar a while ago before coming here. I'm just taking a vacation." "WHAT," shouted an angry Tyson, "When did this happen?!" "I baby sit for him while he's at work," said Serena. "I say quit the job," said Tyson. Serena's eyes widened and said, "I can't do that." "Why," asked Grandpa. Serena glared at Grandpa and said, "Well, someone was lazy enough to not pay Tyson's and mine tuition for us to go to school. I just happened to have more than one job now." Everyone now was glaring at Grandpa while he was sweat dropping. "Stop glaring and I'll tell you where Dr. Zagar is," said Serena. Everyone stopped and turned their eyes on Serena. "He is on top of a cliff in a big mansion not far from the ocean. He doesn't suspects that someone is looking for him," said Serena. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get that rock back," said Max. "YEAH," shouted everyone, except for Serena. "Serena are you all right," asked Ray. Everyone was looking at Serena's pale face. "Serena," questioned Tyson. "I don't feel that great anymore," said Serena before fainting. Everyone rushed to her side while Mr. Dickinson was calling the hospital.

At the hospital:

Everyone was waiting impatiently. Tyson and Grandpa were pacing back and forth, leaving a mark on the floor. Max, Kenny, Hillary, and Ray were sitting down on the chairs. Kai was leaning against the wall, looking emotionless, yet deep down, he was jealous that Tyson was worrying about Serena. (What am I thinking? I do not and will never like Tyson), thought Kai. Dr. Judy and Mr. Dickinson were trying to calm Tyson and Grandpa down. Few more minutes, a nurse came out and asked, "Is this the group for Miss Serena Ishida?" Everyone shot up and Grandpa asked, "How is she? Is she all right? What happened to her?" Tyson walked towards the group and stood between Hillary and Kai. "You are lucky Serena got here in time. She is fine, yet overly stressed out with some things. Does she do anything that might over stress her," the nurse said/asked. Tyson stepped up and said, "Yes. She beyblades, net nabs, martial arts, sings and dances as the famous 'Selene', and works at a job with a doctor named Zagar." The nursed eyes widened and said, "No wonder she was stressed out! She does a lot of work for a thirteen-year-old. She can leave whenever she wants to, but make sure she rests until she feels better." "All right. May we see her," asked Max. "Yes you may. She is in room 548. Just walk through those doors and straight ahead is her room," said the nurse. "Thanks a lot," said Tyson and everyone starts walking towards Serena's room.

In room 548:

Serena was on her laptop and jacking in Cosmic, her nabby. "How are you feeling Serena," asked Cosmic. "I feel fine. I guess the saving the world is a bit overwhelming from my point of view," said Serena. "Well, try to not do anything that can harm you while you get out of the hospital until you are fully rested. You didn't sleep at all last night because of the you-know-what is always coming at night in a fog," said Cosmic while smiling her wonderful smile. "All right Cosmic," said Serena as the door opens to reveal Tyson and the gang. "Hey everyone," said Serena. Kai stood leaning against the wall, Ray the same, Max, Kenny, and Hillary went to sit on the sofa in her room, Mr. Dickinson and Dr. Judy sitting on two chairs, and Tyson and Grandpa walking on either side of Serena. "Who were you talking to Serena," asked Ray. "Yeah! I heard voices in here," said Max. "Oh that, I was talking to Cosmic, my net nab. She's really fun to talk to and is a great listener," said Serena. "Serena, the nurse said that you should take it easy since you are overly stressed on the things you are doing," said Grandpa. "I already talked with Cosmic about it," said Serena. Everyone talked and put in a few comments here and there until it was four o'clock in the afternoon. "I guess we'll be heading out, Serena. Tomorrow you are getting out of this place," said Grandpa. Serena smiled and said, "Before you go, may I talk to Kai for a bit." Kai shrugged and said, "Fine." Every person filed out until it was just Kai and Serena.

Outside of the room:

"I wonder what Serena needs to say to Kai," said Hillary. "Yeah," said Max. "Well you boys need a time-off from things. So I suggest after Serena talks to Kai, we head back home," said Mr. Dickinson. "Amen to that," said Kenny. Everyone waited until Kai came out of Serena's room.

Back inside Serena's room:

"I know that you are jealous of me," said Serena, "But I want to know why." Kai didn't look at her and said nothing to her. "Is it because Tyson is paying attention towards me and wants Tyson's attention towards you," asked Serena. "It's none of your business," scoffed Kai. "Of course it's my business because I don't want to see Tyson getting hurt by a broken heart," said Serena. "You must really love Tyson," said Kai. Serena was silent and then said, "You're in love with Tyson. Aren't you?" "My love life is no concern of yours," said Kai. "Yet you don't realize that I love Tyson just like a sister loves her brother," Serena softly said. Kai was taken back by the statement and asked, "What do you mean?" Serena giggled softly and said, "I believe that you can keep a secret." Kai said, "You tell me and I'll think about keeping this between you and me after." Serena sighed and said, "The secret is that Tyson is my half-brother as I am his half-sister. I was adopted into his family because my mother asked Tyson's grandfather to look after me for my protection. She said she would come back as fast as she can when the evil people would stop looking for me. Two years later, she came back saying that I needed to leave again because the evil people found out where I was. So, here I was standing next to Tyson before leaving again to an unknown world again. Tyson and I cried because we had a sister-brother bonding going on. My mother promised that Tyson and I would see each other again. She promised and kept her promise by letting me stay for a couple of weeks with Tyson during the summer. Sometimes, I can't make it because I go to my other adoptive family's place. Do you know how it was to move from place to place or in this case, dimension to dimension?" Kai looked at her and shook his head. "Of course not. I move every year all because people are after my powers, my life. Now, can you keep it a secret between you, me, Tyson, and Grandpa," pleaded Serena. "You have my word," said Kai while walking to the door. Before turning the door, he said, "You are right. I do love your brother." Serena smiled at him and promptly went to sleep while Kai went out the door and gently closed it.

When Serena got out of the hospital:

Kai and Serena were spending time to get to know each other. Serena puts her heart out towards Kai when Kai tells her about his experience in life. "So, that's how we get here today," ended Kai. Serena smiled and said, "Now that wasn't hard, big brother." Kai was taken back and stared at Serena. Kai smiled and said, "I will always protect you, little sister. Now, do you have a boyfriend I should worry about?" Serena blushes, takes out a picture, hands it to Kai, and said, "Yes, I have a boyfriend. Tyson and Grandpa already approves of him. His name is Tai and we met when I was living in Obaida. My cousin Matt introduced him to me. We all made friends with the same ones and had a blast when I had a slumber party with them all." Kai said, "He looks all right. If he hurts you, I hurt him." Serena giggles and said, "You are overprotective. Just like every big brother, aunt, uncle, and cousin I have." Kai blushes a bit and smiles at Serena. (She is so sweet and innocent. And she calls me her older brother. I never had a sister before, so I'm going to make the best of it), thought Kai.

Inside the dojo:

Everyone was wondering what was wrong with Kai. Ever since Serena was out of the hospital, Kai spends more time with her that the team. Tyson didn't mind one bit. He knew that Serena was opening up Kai, just like he did a while back. Two days ago was great for Tyson. Kai was his boyfriend and can get along with his sister.

_Flashback:_

_Two days ago was the best time for Tyson. Tomorrow would be the day Serena comes out of that cursed hospital and spend time with him. I can't wait for Serena to come home. I wonder what's up with Kai, thought Tyson. The Bladebreakers were training for the tournament being held within two weeks. Kai, as usual, was being his egoistic self, but something was off with him. Kai kept on staring at Tyson for a while and kept on closing his eyes. Tyson, being curious, asked, "Hey Kai! Want to talk to you in the next room, please." Kai shrugged and walked in before Tyson. Tyson shrugged and walked in after him._

_In the room stood Kai waiting for Tyson. "What do you want to talk to me about," asked Kai. He was calm and collected, yet his insides were nervous and was thinking, (Does he know or something?) "I want to talk to about why you are always looking at me," said Tyson. Kai sighed and said, "I can do whatever I want to do. I don't need your permission." "Well, I'm making it my business. What right do you... mmph," Tyson eyes gotten wide. Kai's kissing me! I think I'm in heaven, thought Tyson. Yes, Tyson was in love with Kai when the Bladebreakers first started to go around the world for tournaments._

_Kai on the other hand was beginning to feel that he shouldn't be doing this. Tyson was not responding to the kiss. (I made a complete fool out of myself), thought Kai. Kai was about to move away from Tyson's lips, but was stopped when he felt it. Tyson was responding back by kissing. After needed of oxygen, Tyson and Kai both came up for air, breathing hard. "Kai..." said Tyson. "Tyson... um... I love you. I love you ever since you saved me from the abbey," said Kai. Tyson smiled and said, "I love you too." The newly formed couple smiled and kissed again._

_End Flashback_

That was when we also discovered Max and Ray were together, thought Tyson, And the next day was when Hillary found out about her love for Kenny. Yes, in fact, Ray and Max were secretly going out after the Asian Tournament. Hillary was a little bit mad, but realized that her love for Tyson was actually an infatuation and that she loves Kenny, and vice versa. Everyone had taken everything in and congratulated the new lovers. Dr. Judy was shocked but she gotten over it and was smiling for Max and Ray. "Tyson," said Ray. "Yeah Ray," said Tyson. "What's up with Kai and Serena? It looks like they are lovers instead of you," inquired Ray. "I agree with Ray on this one, Tyson. How come you aren't angry that Kai and Serena are spending time together," said Hillary. Tyson smiled and said, "How can I not? Kai and Serena are forming a sister-brother bond and there's nothing I can do but sit back and watch happily. And I'm not angry with Kai and Serena because Serena already has a boyfriend and I know that Kai loves me no matter what. I just have a lot of faith unlike you guys." "What faith, "said a new voice. Every person turned towards the door where standing now Kai and Serena. "They think that you two are lovers and keeping me out of Kai's heart," said Tyson. Serena smiled and said, "Off course not! We just love to spend time to get to know each other. Why on earth would Kai and I be..." Serena was cut off when an explosion occurred where the fog was. Everyone was running like chaos had returned or something (AN: from SM) like that. "Everyone stay here. I'll go check it out," said Serena. Before anyone could say 'no', Serena jumped up and ran on top of the fences towards the fog. "Let's follow her," said Dr. Judy. "YEAH," shouted everyone. They got their shoes and ran towards where Serena was.

At the side of the fog:

Serena was met up with two strange looking creatures. One was a silver looking cat with black stripes while the other was a black looking cat with red stripes. "Hey Lunamon, Kagemon! It's been forever," said Serena. The white one, Lunamon, said, "Hey Serena!" The black one, Kagemon, said, "How's it going? We heard you were at the hospital. What happened?" "I was overly stressed, but I feel much bet..." Serena was interrupted for the second time of that day. The three heard voices and Serena turned around to meet with a group of people, otherwise known and the Bladebreakers, Dr. Judy, Mr. Dickinson, and Grandpa. "Hi," said a meek Serena. "Don't 'hi' us. What were you thinking," said Grandpa. Serena laughed and Kagemon asked, "Who are these people, Serena?" Everyone turned towards the black looking cat and eyes widened, spluttering, "Th...that c...c...cat can ta...ta...talk," exclaimed everyone. Serena sighed and said, "Meet Kagemon," pointing to the black cat, "and Lunamon," pointing to the silver cat, "My pets that I was telling Kai, Tyson, and Grandpa about." They were still awe-struck by the cat's language of speaking. "These people need a chill pill," said the other cat-like creature. "Two talking cats," exclaimed Hillary. "Hey, who are you calling a cat," yelled out the now known Kagemon. "We are called digimon," said Lunamon, "Digi means digital and mon means monster." "I'll explain later. Right now, us three are going to go inside that fog," said Serena. "We're going with you and no buts about it," said each individual. Serena sighed, pulled out sunglasses, and passed them all around. "Put these on. They will protect you from the fog's digital barrier," said Serena. Everyone nodded and put them on. "Ready," asked Serena. Everyone nodded again and Serena said, "Let's go!" Everyone ran into the fog.

Inside the fog:

They saw a clearing. The fog was covering a clearing. "Be careful people! Evil digimon are hiding in here," said Lunamon. Everyone was being afraid except for Serena, Kagemon, and Lunamon. "I sense three digimon in here," said Serena. Kagemon and Lunamon nodded. rumble rumble rumble rumble "Uh... what was that," asked a frighten Kenny. "I don't know but whatever it is, it's in front of us," said Hillary. Max and Tyson were holding onto their boyfriend for dear life. Dr. Judy and Mr. Dickinson were frightened while Grandpa was in front of them both holding a kendo stick.

Out of the blue came a hideous brown creature. Serena had taken out her digi-vices and pointed it towards the digimon. "It's called Gigasmon. He's an elemental type digimon who wields the ground element. He can sly evolve to Grumblemon. I guess I'm doing this battle," said Serena. Everyone gasped and Tyson said, "You can't." "I know more about elemental digimon and nothing is going to stop me," said Serena. She turned back and pulled out her D-tector. "What is that," asked Kenny and Dr. Judy. "That is her D-tector. She's going to evolve into a digimon," said Lunamon. Everyone looked wide-eyed and asked, "What's that around Serena's hand?" "That would be data. She needs to use the data to evolve," said Kagemon. They turned back towards Serena.

With Serena, she thought, I can do this! I know I can! She held up her hand and said, "Execute!" She swiped her hand into the D-tector and said, "Fusion Evolution!" A bunch of data went around Serena and when it died down, Serena was a digimon. "Who you," asked Gigasmon. His language made everyone else sweat dropped. "I am Desrevolumon. I wield the spirit of destruction and rebirth. I am also your worst nightmare," said Sere... I mean... Desrevolumon. "Me gonna get you," said Gigasmon, "Sly Evolution... Grumblemon." "Not likely," said Desrevolumon, "Revolutional Rings of Judgment!" Three golden rings went straight towards Grumblemon and hit directly at his chest. He stumbled backwards and was very angry. "You gonna pay for that," said Grumblemon while hitting Desrevolumon with a hammer. Desrevolumon went down on the ground, creating a hole. "Grumblemon sly evolution... Gigasmon," said Grumble... I mean... Gigasmon.

At the sidelines, Tyson was screaming to Serena to get up. Serena was injured and he couldn't do anything. Miraculously, Serena heard him and got up. Everyone was relieved that she was all right. "Crystals of the Four Lost Souls Blaze," shouted Desrevolumon as four orbs of light went straight towards Gigasmon. "You're not so tough, Gigasmon! Now, to get your beast spirit. Destructo-Disc," shouted Desrevolumon. A disk of golden light weaved in and out and crashed into Gigasmon, making his data appear for all to see. Desrevolumon ran towards Gigasmon and stole his beast spirit. "Thank you very much," said Desrevolumon, "Now to end this once and for all!" Gigasmon reverted back to Grumblemon. "Fractal code, digitize," said Desrevolumon as she gathered Grumblemon's data. Desrevolumon then reverted back to the same person everyone was waiting for: Serena.

Dedigivolved, Serena smiled at them and walked towards her friends and family. "Are we done yet," asked Ray. "Not yet. There are two more digimon here. One is controlled by an evil control spire while the other is a bit different," said Serena. Everyone groaned and Tyson ran to hug his sister. "Don't ever do that to me again," said Tyson. "I don't think I can help it," said Serena. "Something's coming," said Lunamon. Serena narrowed her eyes and brought out her digi-vice.

Another digimon came and was a dragon-type digimon. "Seadramon. A water-type digimon. Watch out for his lightning for it is very deadly," said Serena, "Ready Lunamon?" "Ready," said Lunamon. "Digivolve," said Serena. A beam of light hit Lunamon and Lunamon said, "Lunamon warp digivolve to... Hikarimon. The Angel of Life." The now Hikarimon was very peeved at the person who was controlling Seadramon. "I hope this works," said Hikarimon, "Universal Arrow!" An arrow made out of feathers was shot and went towards the black control spire (AN: If the control thing was wrong, please tell me! Thanx!). The control spire didn't even come out. "This is going to be harder than I thought," said Lunamon. "Lightning Strife (AN: Is that its attack??? Tell me if it is wrong!!!)," shouted Seadramon while lightning hits his horn. The lightning went straight towards Hikarimon. She didn't have time to get out and got hit.

At the sidelines, Serena and everyone else watched in horror and suspense trying to look for Hikarimon. "Hikarimon," shouted Serena while she looked frankly around. She spotted her on her right and was relieved that she didn't die. Hikarimon got up for all to see that she was all right. "You are so going to pay," said Hikarimon, "Wings of Burning Life!" Several wings went straight towards Seadramon and damaged him severely. "Now to destroy that control spire. Freedom of Life Beam," shouted Hikarimon. A bright light went its way towards the index of Hikarimon's and shot at the control spire, destroying its hold on Seadramon.

"Now Serena," shouted Hikarimon, turning towards her charge. "Right," said Serena as she ran towards the beast with a laptop. "Serena, what are you doing," shouted Ray while everyone just watched. "Just watch," said Serena as she took out a different digi-vice. "Digi-portal Open," shouted Serena as a beam of light hit Seadramon. When the light died down, they didn't see the huge digimon. "Where did he go," asked Max. "He went back to the digital world. I'll take you there one day," said Serena. Everyone sighed a relief. "Don't sigh yet. One more digimon coming our way," said a dedigivolved Lunamon. "And here it comes," said a growling Kagemon.

In front of everyone was the last digimon of the day. It had wings like the devil and was smiling deadly at them. "Skulldevimon. An underworld type digimon. This digimon kills other digimon to have their powers. And watch out for his skull bash attack. It is deadly and will also leave you a headache before being absorbed. Kagemon," said Serena. Kagemon stepped out of the shadows and said, "I'm ready to absorb him." She nodded and took out two cards.

"What are those," asked Kai. Everyone saw the cards she held out. "Those are the cards to help Kagemon win this battle," said Lunamon while Grandpa was holding onto her, "I just hope that it will be enough to kill Skulldevimon." Everyone tensed at this and asked, "Why?" "Because Skulldevimon is the most wanted digimon in all of the three digital worlds put together. But he is no push over either. He doesn't like defeats that much, and if you do defeat him, he will just get up and try harder," answered Lunamon.

"Digi-modify! Warp Digivolution Activate," shouted Serena as she wiped one of the cards. "Warp Digivolution," said an unknown voice, which was never heard from everyone except for Lunamon and Serena. Kagemon was graphic before going into her transformation. "Kagemon warp digivolve to... Shinomon. The Angel of Death," said Kage... I mean... Shinomon. She radiated death itself. "Crest of Death Activate," shouted Serena again as Shinomon's eyes were glowing dark purple. "Let's do this. Death Wheel," shouted Shinomon as she launched an attack. The wheel was black with energy blazing like a spike and it was release onto the digimon. The digimon faltered, yet it wasn't going to give up. "Skull Bash," shouted Skulldevimon. Shinomon didn't get out of it in time and was knocked out onto the side of the group.

Serena looked on horrified and shouted, "Shinomon!" Her digi-vice glowed and shot a beam towards her two partners. "Fusion Biomerge Digivolution," said the unknown lady's voice again. Serena, Lunamon, and Shinomon were glowing brightly and all three said, "Shinomon biomerge to... Shikarimon. The Angel of Life, Death, Destruction, and Rebirth." Everyone stared wide-eyed towards the one being. "Where's Serena and Lunamon," asked Mr. Dickinson. "I think that they merged with Shinomon," said Tyson, pointing at the digimon. "Let's get that digimon," said Shikarimon, "Cosmic Universal Restrain Chains!" A chain of white and black came out of the newly formed digimon and wrapped around Skulldevimon, who was trying to get out with all of his might but couldn't. "For all of the newly born digimon you have hurt, this is your punishment. Judgment of the Stars! Destructo-death Crisis Blast!" This attack was effective and destroyed the digimon. Shikarimon absorbed his powers and dedigivolved into three beings: Serena, Lunamon, and Kagemon. The fog lifted from everyone's sight and reluctantly carried the three unconscious people towards the dojo.

The next day, every can see Serena practicing her martial arts. Lunamon and Kagemon were playing around near Serena. "Serena! You're up," said a shocked Dr. Judy. "Of course I'm up, silly. Nothing can make me stay down for the count," said Serena. "But you should be resting," said Kenny and Hillary while everyone else nodded. Serena shrugged them off and said, "I can't rest yet. I have a net nab match and a martial arts match today. The two competitors' names are Sayuka and Benjamin. Sayuka does martial arts and Benjamin does net nabs. Both of them are related to one another. So, it's going to be me versus them two. After that, I promise to let you come to the digital world with Lunamon, Kagemon, and me, along with the other digi-destined." Everyone eyes widened, but had to turn around because of a noise around the corner.

When they turned, they saw a girl and a boy about their age. The girl had mid-back teal hair and hazel eyes while the boy had short black hair and brown eyes. "We're looking for a girl name Selene," said the girl. "I'm Selene," said Serena. The two turned to Serena and examined her. "We came to battle you. Which one do you want to do first, Selene," asked the boy. "You must be Sayuka and Benjamin. Well, I say we should do the martial arts match before the net nab match. What do you think," asked Serena. Everyone was looking at the two expectantly while the two relatives looked at each other. "We accept. Wearing yourself out first would be an excellent plan," said Sayuka, the girl. "I agree to the terms," added Benjamin, the boy. "All right! Sayuka get ready for a match of your life," said Serena. "You can use the dojo," said Grandpa. "Thanks gramps. All right! Follow me," said an excited Serena. Everyone walked together and into the dojo.

Inside the dojo:

Serena and Sayuka were in the center of the dojo. Tyson was sitting next to Kai, Max was sitting next to Ray, Dr. Judy and Mr. Dickinson were sitting on the sofa, and Kenny and Hillary were sitting across from them. Tyson and Serena's grandpa was acting as judge for the match. "All you ready dudetes," asked Grandpa. Serena, Sayuka, and everyone else sweat dropped. "Then get ready," said Grandpa. Serena and Sayuka were in their fighting stances and ready for the "GO" from Serena's grandpa. "And go," yelled Grandpa as he swept his hand downwards to start the match. Serena and Sayuka charged at each other while everyone was watching in anticipation from the sidelines. They met all blows caused by each other. Ten minutes later, Serena and Sayuka were still going at it. They weren't even tired from the previous injuries they inflicted on each other. "Go Serena," yelled Hillary, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny. "Go Sayuka," said Benjamin. Dr. Judy and Mr. Dickinson were in awe at the displayed power between the two competitors. Serena thought, It's time to end this match. She gathered her ki while the ki surrounded her whole body. "What's going on," asked a shocked Sayuka. Tyson said, "She's getting ready to end this quick to go to the next match between Benjamin!" Everyone was shocked still while Serena yelled, "Twin Phoenix Blaze!" Two silver and black phoenixes surrounded Serena's hands and blasted towards Sayuka. Sayuka was hit full blast and was knocked out. "What an amazing match," said Grandpa, "And Serena is the winner!" Everyone cheered while Serena went towards Sayuka and healed her wounds. "I'm not going to battle until my cousin is all right," said Benjamin. Serena nodded and they waited for Sayuka to wake up.

Five minutes later:

Sayuka was all healed and was up on her feet. "What happened," asked Sayuka. "Um... I won the match Sayuka. You were a great competitor," said Serena while holding out her hand for Sayuka. Sayuka looked at Serena, took her hand, shook it, smiled, and said, "So were you Selene." "Call me Serena," said Serena. "All right, Serena," said Sayuka. Serena turned to Benjamin and said, "Now, I believe that we have a match to proceed Benjamin." Benjamin nodded his head and asked, "Where are we going to have our match at?" "We're going to use a virtual reality room right across from Tyson's bedroom," said Serena. Everyone, except for Tyson, Grandpa, Kai, and Serena, yelled, "You have a virtual reality room?! And how come Kai isn't shocked about this?!" The four cringed and Tyson answered, "Yes, we have a virtual reality room, but it's only for net nabbing. And Kai isn't shocked because we showed him two days ago." "Stop gawking at us four and come on. We'll show you to the virtual reality room," said Serena. Everyone nodded dumbly and followed like lost puppies.

Inside the virtual reality room:

Dr. Judy and Kenny were typing any info on the virtual reality room while everyone else was awe struck by the size of it. "This is the virtual reality room. Benjamin, please step on the platform so we can get this match started," said Serena. Benjamin nodded, walked casually towards the platform, and stepped on it. "Let's do this thing," said Benjamin, as he pulled out a black and blue net op. "Jack in Yangman and power up," said Benjamin. There was a blinding white light and there stood a net nab. He was white with a white cape and a pure white sword on his waist. "This is Yangman. Isn't he the coolest," gushed Benjamin. "I don't know him," said a sighing Sayuka. Everyone just face faulted with a huge sweat drop on the side of their faces. Serena pulled out a silver and dark blue net op. She said, "Jack in Cosmic and power..." But someone interrupted Serena.

That someone came up to Serena and hugged her from behind. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," shouted Serena, as she turned around. Tyson and Kai grew protective and ran towards Serena. There, everyone saw a short messy brown hair boy hugging Serena's waist. Tyson and Kai grabbed the guy and hit him over the head. "Who is he," asked Ray. "Who knows," said Max, as everyone else heard people coming towards them. The door opened and stepped a bunch of children. Two were at least 5 or 6 years old while the rest on them were thirteen years old. "Oh my gosh! What did you do to Tai," asked one girl with short brown hair and another girl with shoulder-length brown hair with pink streaks. "I knew he shouldn't have surprised Serena like that," said one boy with short blue hair. "He had that coming," said another boy with yellow hair. "My calculations were correct. Now, Tai will be sore from the hit over the head," said another boy with short cut brown hair. "Poor big brother," said a little girl with short dark brown hair. "I know what you mean, Kari," said a little boy with short yellow hair and wearing a green hat.

While the new arrivals were discussing the known person named Tai, Serena gasped loudly and scrambled towards the brown haired wonder. "Oh my gosh! Tai, you idiot. You shouldn't have done that. Now, you are knocked out from Tyson's blow in the head," said Serena. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you know this person," said Mr. Dickinson. "Know him? He's my boyfriend from Obaida," said Serena. Tyson and Kai felt half proud of what they did and half guilty. "So, now you know us," said a sarcastic boy's voice. "Can it Matt. Why didn't you call before you came in here and scared the shit out of me," asked Serena. "We wanted to surprise you," said Matt. "Yeah right," muttered Serena. "What was that," asked Matt. "Nothing," said Serena. She turned to the group and said, "Let me introduce everyone. This is Sayuka and Benjamin. They came here to have a match with me. This is my brother Tyson, his boyfriend Kai, his friends Max, Kenny, Hillary, and Ray, Max's mother Dr. Judy, the head of BBA Mr. Dickinson, and my grandpa. They're here to beybattle and cheer me on for the last match of the day. Everyone else, this is my friends from Obaida. Sora," the short brown haired girl, "Mimi," the shoulder-length brown haired girl with pink streaks, "Kari," the little girl with short dark brown hair, "T.K.," the little boy with short yellow hair whose wearing a green hat, "Matt, T.K.'s brother," the short yellow haired boy, "Izzy," the short cut brown haired boy, "Joe," the short blue haired boy, "and the person who is knocked out is my boyfriend Tai," the short messy brown haired boy. Everyone greeted each other with a "Hi" and "How are you." A couple of minutes later, Tai woke up and introductions were in order again. "Sorry I scared you Rena," said Tai. "That's all right Tai. I forgive you," said Serena as she kissed Tai on the lips, passionately. "Cough As much as you are happy, may we continue with our match," asked Benjamin. "Sure," said Serena. The two competitors stepped back onto the platforms.

"As I was saying before: Jack in Yangman and power up," said Benjamin. The same character/net nab came onto the screen. "And as I was saying before: Jack in Cosmic and power up," said Serena. A bright silver light blinded everyone. When the lights died down, they saw another net nab. She was silver and black with a white cape and had a silverish blue sword on her waist. "Let's get this over with," said Serena. "Fine by me," said Benjamin. Tai, Tyson, Kai, the digi-destined, and everyone else were in suspense. "I'll start first," said Benjamin. After the first move went inside the battle dome, the action began. Serena and Benjamin were putting up a fight between the net nabs. They went back and forth while the net nabs fought diligently to let their partners win the match. Benjamin would use water tower, yet Serena was one step ahead of him. Five minutes were gone, and they were still going at it, battle chip after battle chip. Finally, Serena won by using her special chip, the universal planetary combination. Everyone cheered as Serena stepped down from the platform. Tai went up to Serena, hugged her, and swing her around in circles. Serena laughed while everyone went and congratulated Serena. Serena went over to Benjamin and said, "That was a great net match. You were tough." "Me? I should say that to you," said Benjamin as both of them shook hands. "Well, I'll see you around," said Benjamin and Sayuka as they walked away from the dojo. Everyone smiled and waved back at them while thinking, What an interesting day!

On Saturday morning, everyone was thrilled because two days ago, they got the sacred rock back from Dr. Zagar, and three days ago, there were no more evil digimon on taking over the digital world. "I'm so bored," said Tyson, as he was leaning in on Kai. "Tell me about it," said Max, as he did the same thing with Ray. "What can we do," asked Ray. "I remember Serena saying that she would take all of us to the digital world," said Kai. "Hey! That's right! Now where's Serena at," said Hillary. "Tyson, do you know where Serena is," asked Kenny. "I haven't got a clue," said Tyson. "Hey dudes and dudete! Why so glum," asked Grandpa. "We can't find Serena anywhere and we are so bored," said Tyson. "Do you know where Serena is," asked Max. "I saw her and her homies outside a while ago," said Grandpa. "Thanks, Gramps," said Tyson while everyone, including Mr. Dickinson and Dr. Judy, went outside to Serena.

When they went out, they got a very big surprise. Serena was singing her heart out and dancing to a fast rhythm. Everyone was impressed because here was Serena doing back flips and front flips and dancing her heart out to the music. Everyone heard her music listened to the lyrics that she was singing. The lyrics went like this:

Let's go out on the town. It's just gloomy being by yourself.

You get caught in an endless loop of depression

which troubles you ah all the more. 1

Let's fly outside. There's no need to worry.

The earth has been spinning since long, long ago.

And I'm sure the moon will keep spinning too. 2

Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other 3

Simple routine, routine feelings 4

There will always be something

you have to protect.

Looking out over the city... Telephones and PCs are the gateway to the future

Let's search out under cover.

This world is a treasure island.

Let's take off together, let's do something fun.

The nights have been ending and the sun has been risingever since long, long ago

The sun will definitely shine down.

Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

Let's forget the bad things and just love each other.

Sympathetic status quo, firm friendship 5

There will always be times

when you will have to move.

Dancing in the street

Grooving to the light through the night

Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

Everyone, let's just go wild and love each other

Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

Let's forget the bad things and just love each other.

Brand-New Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

Let's dance for tomorrow

Groovy Love Song Halle, hallelujah!

There will always be times

when you will have to move.

Let's be kind to each other

Let's be accepting... 6

Let's be kind to each other

Let's be accepting...

Let's be kind to each other.

After she was done, everyone was clapping and applauding her performance. "That was excellent Serena," said Matt. "I concur," said Izzy. "Thanks guys," said Serena while heading over to Tai to get her water bottle. "They're right Serena," said another familiar voice. The gang turned around, and sure enough there was Tyson with his friends. "Hey guys," said Serena after drinking water, "What do you guys want?" "Well, you promised to take us to the digital world," said Kai. The digi-destined looked at Serena and asked, "You told them about the digital world?" "Well, yeah! Besides, their family and your families know that you are digi-destined. So, what's the problem," asked Serena. The digi-destined looked at each other and said, "No problem here." Everyone else sweat dropped or face faulted onto the floor. Tai said, "If they want to see the digital world, then let's get going!" "Yeah," shouted everyone in the residence. "All right, does anyone have a computer handy on them," asked Sora. "I do," said Serena. "Great," said Joe, "We're going back to the digital world." "Aw! Don't be a downer. At least, we don't have to fight evil digimon who are bent on conquering the digital world," said Mimi. "You're probably right," said Joe. "Of course she is," said Izzy. "All right! Let's get going already," said Grandpa. Everyone cheered again and went inside Serena's room to her computer. "Everyone ready," asked the digi-destined. Half nodded their heads to affirm their decision and half of them were bouncing in place. "All right," said Serena while the digi-destined pulled out their digi-vices. "Digi-portal open," shouted the entire digi-destined. A bright light came out of the computer and transported everyone to the digital world.

Once in the digital world, the digi-destined were trying to wake everyone up, for they fainted after coming inside the computer. "I have an idea," said Serena. "What is it, Rena/Serena," asked the digi-destined. "Why don't we dump cold water onto them," said Serena. "That's a great idea," said Mimi. "There is a watering hole not too far from here," said Izzy while analyzing the digital world again. "All right. Tai, Matt, and Joe. Will you come with me to get the water," asked Serena. "Sure," said the three while all four went to the direction of the water. Kari and T.K. went and sat down, Kari on T.K.'s lap. Sora and Mimi were giggling at the cute couple and sat down to chat.

For five minutes, Serena, Tai, Matt, and Joe came back, but the digi-destined got a big surprise. "Biyomon/Palmon/Patamon/Gatomon/Tentomon," exclaimed a shocked Sora/Mimi/T.K./Kari/Izzy. "Hey everyone," said the five digimon. "We bumped into Gabumon, Agumon, Lunamon, Kagemon, and Gomamon on the way to the watering hole," said Matt. "We're here to help you. Besides, dumping cold water on them sounds fun," said Agumon. "That will shake things up," said Biyomon. Everyone nodded their heads and picked up one pail each. "Biyomon and Palmon can take Serena's grandpa. Serena and I will take Tyson. Agumon and Gabumon will take Dr. Judy. Lunamon and Kagemon will take Kai. Gobamon and Tentomon will take Max. Patamon and Gatomon will take Ray. Izzy and Joe will take Mr. Dickinson. Mimi and Sora can do Kenny. And last but not least is Matt, T.K. and Kari with Hillary. All right," asked Tai. Everyone nodded and went to their respective groupings. "On the count of three, we dump the water onto them," said Serena. Everyone nodded. "All right! One, Two Three," said Matt as all of them dump the cold water onto their faces.

After the water was poured, all of the digital world could hear screams. "Why did you do that for," asked the non-digi-destined. "You wouldn't wake up to see a beautiful site around you," said the shrugging digi-destined with their digi-partners. They looked up and saw a bunch of trees. There was a watering hole that they could see and a lot of bug type digimon. "This is the digital world," asked an awed group. "Yup! This is the digital world," said a digimon. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! It's an evil digimon," screamed Hillary and Kenny. "Actually, these digimon are our partners," said Serena, "I believe introductions are in order." Serena turned to the digimon and nodded to the digimon. The digimon smiled and one said, "I'm Agumon, Tai's partner. This is Biyomon, Sora's partner. Palmon, Mimi's partner. Tentomon, Izzy's partner. Gomamon, Joe's partner. Gabumon, Matt's partner. Gatomon, Kari's partner. Patamon, T.K.'s partner. And you should all know Lunamon and Kagemon." Everyone was wide eyed and did the beauty of the world strike awe similar to theirs. "What are you gawking at? It's time to have fun and explore," said Serena. "Yeah," shouted/cheered all of the people.

Years past from their younger years. Serena and Tai were married and had a daughter named Sacria. Serena was successful as 'Selene' while Tai became the ambassador for the digital world and the real world. Sora and Matt have gotten married and have a son named Yasha. Sora was a successful designer while Matt still had his band. T.K. and Kari have gotten married. T.K. became a writer while Kari became a kindergartener teacher. Mimi and Izzy married and have a daughter named Rosa and a son named Ryo. Mimi became a successful cook on her own cooking show while Izzy was successful as an engineer/computer wiz. Joe married a girl named Sonia. He is now a successful doctor for the digimon. Tyson and Kai have gotten married and adopted a kid named Taguya. They both were successful in being teachers to kids at beyblading. Ray and Max were the same and adopted a kid named Tommy. Both Max and Ray went to America and helped out Dr. Judy on beyblade work. Kenny and Hillary married and had two twin sons named Kochi and Koichi. The twins were inseparable. Kenny worked with Izzy on engineering while Hillary worked with Sonia as a secretary for a lawyer named Cody, who was also a digi-destined. Once a day in every month, they would have a reunion and catch up on everything while the kids played together.

"So, everything you do, don't give up until you are truly happy," said an unknown voice, "Because you might never know what will happen next." "You forgot one thing, Gennai," said another unknown voice. "And what's that Azulongmon," said one of the unknown, dub as Gennai. Azulongmon, the other unknown, said, "Where there is light, there will always be darkness surrounding us." "So true, Azulongmon. So true," said Gennai, as both of them turned to see the happy faces of the digi-destined.

The End!


End file.
